It's Over
by FavoriteSeptember
Summary: A song fic to Zamon and Tiva. Starts out with a break- up from Ziva and Damon and leads Ziva into Tony's arms. It's Over by Jesse McCartney. If you do not like sadness, I doubt you'll want to read this. I cried while writing.


**Author's Note: **Just to let you know, your in for some sadness. I cried while I was writing this. I thought I would give you a heads up before you began. If you do not like sadness, turn away now.

* * *

It's Over.

Ziva and Damon.

* * *

We've run out of words we've run out of time.  
We've run out of reasons really why we together.  
We both know it's over baby bottom line.  
It's best we don't even talk at all.

Ziva's mind had been cluttered lately and what she had said to Damon she hadn't meant. Not in the least. She broke up with him and the emotional guy that he holds himself behind, broke. Damon promised not to speak to her again. _He even told me that he ran out of reasons why we were together. _Her voice and heart breaking each day that she thinks about him. _I think I've even lost Tony._

Don't call me even if I should cross your mind.  
Hard enough I don't need to hear your voice on my messages.  
Let's just call it quits it's probably better.  
So if I'm not returning your calls it's 'cause,

_He crosses my mind constantly. I know that Tony is upset about all of this, upset that I even started seeing Damon in the first place. He's probably happy that he's gone, but not happy that I can't forget about him. _

'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door.  
I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore.  
I got the picture phone but baby your picture's gone.  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed.

Damon deleted her picture out of his phone, didn't want to see her voice again. With each voice mail that she left to apologize, he hit seven. _I wonder if he ever thinks about me? I wonder if he ever loved me? I wonder if he misses me? _And every time those questions hit her brain, sobs racked her body.

'Cause it's over.  
Girl you know it's over this time.  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven.  
Don't wanna hear your messages messages.  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind.  
'Cause it's over.  
I swear girl it's over this time.  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages.  
Don't wanna know where you been.  
Baby 'cause it's over.

Ziva tried calling to let him know where she had been, let him know just how much she loves and misses him, but she never received a call back. She didn't expect to. Not even to cross paths again. _I feel like I should stop. _Though she can't find it in her heart. _Maybe one day, he'll realize that he did love me once. _

I still wake up every morning quarter to ten.  
I still eat my cereal right at the kitchen table.  
I can't even remember how long it's been.  
No trouble stayin' occupied.

Damon's mind had traveled elsewhere since their break- up. It didn't bother him quite as bad as it did, but it was still hard to get through the day. _Did she mean any of this? The love. The break- up._ Those questions even barely crossed his mind anymore. _I can only hope one day I can forget about Ziva and move on. _Though it still hurt and cut him like a knife to hear her name.

Oh I ask about you whenever I come around.  
I do what I can not to put my business in the streets.  
Last thing I need's another episode.  
Keep conversation short and sweet because,

_I've heard he's been asking about me. Is it for real this time? _Her heart would flutter as his name was mentioned to her. Something she had been missing for a while. _Tony will always be there, Ziva. _Right now, she couldn't even force herself to look for another relationship. She had screwed up on the last one, she definitely didn't want to screw up with Tony.

'Cause I'm not comin' back I'm closing the door.  
I used to be trippin' over missin' you but I'm not anymore/  
I got the picture phone baby your picture's gone.  
Couldn't stand to see your smile every time you dialed.

Finally, she got the nerve to delete the pictures of him and her together out of her phone. Abby had convinced her that it would be better for her feelings and maybe even for Tony. _Abby's right, Ziva. Get over Damon, it's time to move on. _Eventually, she deleted Damon's number, too. _This is over._

'Cause it's over.  
Girl you know it's over this time.  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven.  
Don't wanna hear your messages, messages.  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind.  
'Cause baby it's over.  
I swear girl it's over this time.  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages.  
Don't wanna know where you been.  
Baby 'cause it's over.

It wasn't long before they both started to realize it needed to be over with, that they needed to forget about each other. Calls had came less and less from Ziva to Damon's phone. His heart eased through through the months with no calls. At first it felt different to him, like they were meant to be there, but he knows now there not. _Damon, it's over._

You know that it's over when the burnin',  
And the yearnin' inside your heart ain't there anymore.  
And you know that you're through when she don't do to you,  
And move you like the way she moved ya before.

Her burning, his heartache. Both severed from their minds, souls, and bodies. Their feelings being healed slowly from the inside out. People around them noticed the change in the two. Ziva and Damon's, both for the better. _We've realized it's over and there is no going back. This is real._

And you wanna pull her close,  
But your heart has froze.  
You kiss her but her eyes don't close.  
Then she goes out of your heart forever.  
And it hurts you but you know that it's better.

Ziva's eyes hadn't closed on the last kiss they shared, but that didn't matter to either one of them now. What mattered was a new relationship. Damon hadn't found anybody, but Ziva had been inching toward Tony for those months. He had let her stay at his place, she had found her comfort in him. _Maybe this whole thing with Damon made me realize that he wasn't the one for me. That Tony is. _

Damon looked out of his window. _God, I only want her to be happy. She's happy with Tony. Let it stay that way. _Even if he wasn't as happy as he use to be, it made him happy to know that Ziva was. A relationship does them both good, and even though Damon convinced himself he was ready to move on, single was okay for now.

Girl you know it's over.  
Girl you know it's over this time.  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven.  
Don't wanna hear your messages, messages.  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind.  
'Cause it's over.  
I swear girl it's over this time.  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages.  
Don't wanna know where you been.  
Baby 'cause it's over.  
'Cause it's over.  
Girl you know it's over this time.  
So when you call I'm pressin' seven.  
Don't wanna hear your messages, messages.  
I'm tryna erase you from my mind.  
'Cause it's over.  
I swear girl it's over this time.  
So don't keep callin' leavin' messages.  
Don't wanna know where you been.  
Baby 'cause it's over.

_It's truly over. I'm in love with Tony and Damon gets the life he wanted out of. _Never to cross paths again, they both turned out happy. With Damon going about his army life and Tony proposing to Ziva. Each got the wish they both expected. _It's over, Damon. I'm in love with Tony. I'm sorry it had to end this way._

_It's over, Ziva. It's supposed to end this way. Break- ups always go bad. I loved you, I will still love you __from now until I die, but you deserve to be happy. I love you, Ziva._

_I'll always love you, too, Damon._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **What did you think? Leave me loves(: I know, it's sad, I couldn't help it. I guess I'm in a sad mood right now. By the way, I'm not always sad and depressed. Actually, I never am. I just don't really like happy endings in stories. -shrugs. Anyway, read & review. I hope you loved!


End file.
